The Real Me
by Kaline Reine
Summary: "What the hell is that?" The girl asked, staring curiously. "This," Sasuke smirked, getting up to leave his room. "Is a bong!" ...A little while later... "Oh shit!" Sasuke gasped. There, standing face to face with them, was his older brother Itachi... ItaSaku fic


**The Real Me**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing/swearing, drug and alcohol use, adult themes, etc. (And you should know this one is particularly heavy on the drug use, so please don't take this too seriously or let it influence you. Drugs are bad, mmkay?) I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Notes: This is written for a fan of mine and long time supporter of my work, Phaedronica. (Meaning that it's going to be written to her specifications too.) I hope you like it most of all, sweetie! ;w;**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

It was a typical gloomy Saturday afternoon... It had just rained quite a bit and everything was all wet and dreary outside.

But they'd needed the rain, Itachi mused to himself, as he moved back the curtain that covered his bedroom window. And now it was almost time for his brother to bring over his stupid friends and do some stupid shit that would probably end up boring the ever-loving fuck out of him for the rest of the night. At least they shared some of the same interests, but there were plenty of other things that he'd much rather be doing...

He would have loved to go out some place fun, but it seemed like the weather had other plans, and his friends had canceled on him again. They were supposed to go out to a local bar but that was just not happening this weekend.

 _'Fun...'_ The Uchiha thought sarcastically, as he went to answer the persistent doorbell that wouldn't stop ringing. _'Maybe next time...'_ He sighed to himself. This was so irritating.

Walking across the luxurious padded carpet, he didn't even bother to put a shirt on. He was already wearing a black undershirt and his boxers. He felt no real need to cover up in his own home. If his bratty little brother insisted on having his friends over all the time, then it wasn't his fault if it made anyone uncomfortable. Being brought up in a somewhat formal family, he was supposed to have better manners than that, but it was just too damn bad.

"Hey fucker," Itachi said, when he saw a familiar shock of bright yellow hair and cheeky grin to match. "Come on in. You guys already know your way around."

He was addressing more than one person because he saw that, once again, the famous blond idiot had brought along an accomplice to his mindless antics. Some airheaded girl named Sakura that had been coming over to their house to plant herself firmly betwixt his brother's ass cheeks since she was just a little kid. It was pretty obvious that she was obsessed with him.

The taller boy towered over them, his cold dark eyes appraising her appearance. Tattered clothes with lots of holes in them? Check. Undeserved sense of almost preachy modesty? Check. Mousy expression, glancing around nervously like she was about to be brutally murdered in his house at any given time? Check. Way too many bracelets stacked so far up each arm that it was still a mystery what color her arms actually were? Check. Bright pink hair that was otherwise styled in a boring way and looked annoyingly like cotton candy? Ah. Double check.

And Naruto wasn't much better, wearing his favorite bright orange Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers and dark blue leaves. It was beyond tacky... Especially when paired with the preppy looking white seashell necklace that adorned his tanned neck. He didn't even get how a guy like that managed to be friends with his emo little brother. Everything about him screamed sunshine, while everything about Sasuke cried rain.

"Where's Sasuke?" Was the only thing the pink haired girl bothered to say.

"Hn." He rolled his eyes, taking a step back from the door frame to allow them to come inside. _'How typical... Every other word out of her mouth is about Sasuke.'_

"Are you gonna answer her or just grunt at her?" Naruto walked past him, then turned around and scowled at him. "Well?"

"He's in his room," Itachi indicated toward the hallway with a tilt of his head. "But you guys can chill out here if you wa-"

"Thanks, gotta go, bye!" Naruto called as he grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her away after him.

They'd darted up the stairs and down the hall before Itachi could even protest. But he still stood there... Silently insulting them and sulking to himself. Maybe he just didn't want to be alone on an almost perfectly good weekend. Granted there wasn't much they could do while at home and stuck indoors, but having a little company would've been better than nothing.

It's not like it was that different from any other weekend though. Sasuke's annoying friends had become so familiar with the Uchiha's house that a stranger would probably think they all lived there. Even Sakura was starting to loosen up a bit and feel more at home there. So was Naruto, but he was a little dumbass. In spite of that, Itachi still felt like he was a pretty good friend for his brother, despite being a little touched in the head.

 _'Hn. Those idiots deserve each other.'_

* * *

"What's with your brother Sasuke?" Naruto had already plopped down on the floor, cross-legged.

Sakura was just sitting on the edge of his bed quietly. Sasuke figured she was probably thinking to herself how much she wished Naruto was gone. But that was too bad... He'd planned to hang out with his best friend this weekend since there was nothing better to do. He smirked when he thought of how he was toying with her. He always had.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He just seemed... kinda moody, that's all." The blond shrugged.

"Well forget him," Sakura smiled, oblivious as always to what the guys were planning next. "What are we doing tonight? You guys wanna watch a movie or something?" She blew a bubble and it popped, before continuing to chew the piece of bubblegum she'd just taken out of her pink canvas messenger bag.

"Hmm... Nah..." Sasuke looked at her, and she could swear that she felt herself turn a million shades of red just from that simple act.

 _'Stupid crush...'_ She mentally berated herself. _'When will this finally go away so we can go back to being just normal friends? Damn it, why can't I just get over him? Gah!'_

"What then?" Sakura felt so awkward.

"I've got a much better idea..." The Uchiha was saying.

Meanwhile, her brain was now off in la-la land... At his words, she'd begun to envision a very different context that he might be speaking in. One where they were all alone... Without Naruto or anyone else. She had to stop herself from sighing pitifully. She couldn't risk cluing the others in to what she was really thinking.

"Yoohoo?" Naruto waved an annoying hand in front of her face, narrowly missing her nose. "Sakuraaaa? Anybody home?"

" _What?_ " She snapped, without meaning to.

"I was just saying what if we smoke a bowl?" Sasuke explained again, while he masked a sigh, irritated that she wasn't listening the first time.

"Smoke a... bowl?" She sounded really confused. She re-adjusted her shirt from where it had slipped off of one shoulder. It was always doing that...

"You mean you've never..." Naruto smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh my god! Sakura, you're serious? Oh man... Hahaha!" He cackled.

"Shut up," Sasuke was quick to correct him, tossing his inky black bangs out of his face. "You smoked _your_ first bowl with metoo Naruto, remember? Don't make fun of people."

Sakura flushed. She was elated that he'd actually bothered to stand up for her. She knew he was most likely just looking for an excuse to seem cool in front of his friend, but still.

"You mean like... as in drugs?" She asked nervously, her seafoam eyes suddenly widening when she realized what they were talking about.

Sasuke only shrugged. She was well aware that this wasn't a choice she'd been prepared to make today. When she'd agreed to come over and hang out, it was more for her own benefit than theirs, she knew that. She'd just never figured Sasuke to be the type to actually do something like that. He was currently sitting at his desk in a comfortable looking computer chair and fiddling with some kind of device.

"What are you doing?" She asked, somewhat naively.

"Scraping out the bowl so we can pack it." He continued to use unfamiliar terms that she didn't understand. She knew what smoking meant, and she was fairly sure he didn't mean cigarettes.

"Oh..." Sakura had taken to fidgeting with her lengthy pink locks, nervously. "What are we smoking?"

"Weed, you idiot." Sasuke snapped.

"Well sorry, I just-"

There was a knock at the door. They all jumped.

"What do you want?" Sasuke called, grumbling under his breath.

"I'm leaving for the store in a bit," It was Itachi's voice. "And thought I'd check to see if you little assholes needed anything while I'm out."

"Nah we're good..." Sasuke answered for the group.

"Actually," Naruto spoke up. "I'd like a candy bar. Oh and some microwave ramen! That sounds like it'd be amazing later..."

"We've already got stovetop ramen, it's fine." Itachi peeked his head in the door, and when he did, Sakura noticed Sasuke working quickly to hide whatever he'd just been holding. "Anything for the lady?" He sneered at her when he said it, but something about his voice still made her want to blush, somehow.

 _'Must run in the family...'_ She thought.

Her eyes lit up with a sudden idea. "Say, Itachi... Could I come with y-"

" _No,_ " Sasuke implored her. "Stay here. It'll be fine."

"Ah, okay..." She looked down at the floor then.

Itachi narrowed his eyes venomously at Sasuke. He was always treating the poor girl like crap, even when he knew damn well that she was head over heels for him. And now he was bossing her around? He didn't like that...

"I'll bring you back something cool..." He patted her on the top of the head like she was a little kid or something. She jerked her head away, but Itachi just laughed. "Be good while I'm gone kiddos!"

He left then. Sasuke didn't take the thing back out until he heard his brother close the front door, start up his car, and drive away. He took it back out, not bothering to be so shy about it anymore. Sakura saw that it was a long thin glass pipe with a scooped out part on top that did actually resemble a tiny bowl. That must be what he was talking about.

"Naruto, break this up!" The emo haired Uchiha tossed his friend a small sandwich bag. There was some kind of fuzzy green stuff inside.

"Oh my gosh, is that weed?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Just be cool about it," Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes in annoyance, huffing. "For fuck's sakes, if you don't wanna smoke with us then at least don't ruin everyone else's good time."

"Sasuke!" Naruto scolded him worse than his own brother probably would have. He was already doing as his friend had asked, having taken out a grinder to prepare it to smoke. He was picking out seeds as he went. "You don't need to yell at her like that. She's probably just curious. Here, see?"

He held it closer to her, and she got a whiff of what had to be one of the worst things she had ever smelled. Sakura scrunched up her face, making a disgusted look.

"Yeah, that was my first reaction too..." Sasuke purred with a small smile, reminiscing. "But once you get used to it, you won't even care. This shit gets you sooo high!" He laughed.

She really didn't understand how he could just laugh it off so easily. This was a serious offense they were talking about. She'd always been warned by her parents never to do this type of thing. But they were always warning her about everything that was fun. Even Naruto seemed to be relaxed about it, and he was normally up tight about doing anything wrong. She wondered what would happen if Sasuke's parents came back early though...

"Hey Sasuke, what are your parents doing tonight anyway? Won't it be bad if they come back early or something?"

"Will you quit worrying?" The Uchiha snapped. "Mom's always home first, and she always calls before she heads home anyway. It'll be fine."

"I just think maybe none of us should be doing this. It might be kind of a bad idea... We could get in so much trouble!"

"Ehehe... You'd might as well stop trying, Sakura. Sasuke's smoked weed for years. We're total potheads by now." Naruto laughed.

"Is that true, Sasuke?"

He slowly nodded. "We thought it'd be cool if you wanted to smoke with us too. But if you're not up for it..." At the end of his sentence, his tone had become almost threatening.

"No no!" She shook her head, her pink locks swaying. "I never said anything like that... I'm just nervous 'cause I've never done it before, that's all."

"I was nervous at first too. Heh." Sasuke smiled at her, and she could swear she felt herself melting into a puddle of goo.

Naruto was almost finished getting the stuff ready. When he was done, Sasuke took it and silently packed it into the bowl he'd been cleaning out earlier. He put it in some kind of weird vase thing that Sakura had only just noticed. It had looked so inconspicuous in the corner of his room. It was black with red swirls going all around it.

"What the hell is that?" The girl asked, staring curiously.

" _This,_ " Sasuke smirked, getting up to leave his room. "Is a bong! And we're gonna smoke out of it. But let's go to the living room. The air circulation is better in there and the smell won't linger as much."

"We can just crank up the A/C..." Naruto chimed in, adjusting the thermostat in the hall on their way out. "That'll help."

Sakura followed, shrugging it off. _'When in Rome... Right?'_

She'd decided to give this a shot and just try to focus on enjoying the night anyway. She didn't want her crush to think she was lame or anything. Plus, if she went through with it, maybe they'd invite her over even more often. At least she was doing this with friends in a safe place.

The three teenagers all filed out in the main room of the house and plopped down onto the sofa. It was huge and stretched along one wall, spanning one corner, and went partially along another wall, in a big 'L' shape. It was a pristine white color.

Sakura took the far wall for herself and Naruto sat next to her, leaving the corner spot open between them. Sasuke opted to sit on the other side of Naruto. He didn't want anything weird to happen. He just wanted to enjoy himself and have some fun with his friends. He knew Sakura might be hoping for something more to happen between them someday. Hell, it was obvious, and had been since they were kids. But he only saw her as a friend, and nothing more. It was still fun to toy with her sometimes, he just couldn't resist. He was hoping this might get her mind off of it for a change. Plus, it was always fun smoking with people when it was their first time.

He sat down and immediately took out an ordinary cigarette lighter. The flame flickered on and he touched it to the crushed up green leaves. The tiny bowl glowed as the embers sparked to life. The Uchiha pulled out the bowl, taking it out of the slider and completely away from the bong. He inhaled and the bubbles in the bottom of it made a strange sound. Naruto giggled, anticipating when it would be his turn.

Then he passed it to Naruto. "Here you go, man..." He managed, in between a series of coughs.

Sakura peeked out the window, afraid someone might hear them or smell the smoke. They'd already heard Itachi leave, and they lived a good distance from the store, but it still didn't hurt to be careful.

"Paranoid already?" The blonde giggled cheekily. "But you haven't even taken your first hit yet. My turn!"

With that, he began to repeat the same motions that Sasuke just had. He coughed a lot more, having to hit himself in the chest several times to stop it. His eyes went red and began to water a bit. But he passed the bong to the girl to his right, and now it was her turn.

"Just hit it easy... And don't try to hold your breath for too long after." Sasuke advised. "Don't be afraid to take several smaller hits if you need to."

Sakura nodded. She resolved to do as she'd just seen them do. She'd been paying close attention so she didn't mess it up like an idiot or something. She took the lighter that Naruto had also passed her, and lit it, touching it to the remainder of marijuana. She bit her lip nervously, before pressing her lips to the bong's edge.

 _'Sasuke's mouth was just here a few minutes ago...'_ She tried to stifle the thoughts that drifted into her mind. _'Too bad we have to share with Naruto too. Ugh.'_

The pink haired girl drew a deep breath inward, pulling the cinders down into the murky water. She pulled out the bowl like she'd watched them do, and took a deep drag from it. The smoke tasted so strange... The flavor was very earthy, almost like a mix of freshly mowed grass and mint, only sweeter somehow. It reminded her of when she used to walk through the forest as a kid.

As she inhaled however, it felt like her lungs were lit on fire. It was worse than that, it was like someone had poured lava down her throat! She hadn't been expecting that at all. At least the water cooled it a little. Her pale green eyes widened, taking in the intense feelings that followed shortly after. She didn't even try to hold it in, feeling that it was already overpowering her. Instead, Sakura exhaled, and instantly felt a cooling relief in her throat. It was almost like breathing out ice. The smoke scattered in front of her face, floating away and dissipating into the atmosphere...

And she coughed for a long time before she was able to breathe normally again. It felt like a cat had crawled down her throat and scratched all along the back of it, without mercy.

"Feelin' it yet?" She turned to Sasuke to see that he wore his signature smirk. It made her smile. It was familiar.

"Haha..." Naruto waved a hand in front of her face, and seemed to do so in slow motion, almost. "She's fuckin' toasted, mannnnn..."

"I am not," She insisted, crossing her arms and handing the device back to the blonde boy who sat next to her. "I feel fine. I didn't even smoke that much."

"Suuure..." Naruto laughed, passing the bong over to Sasuke since it was his turn again. The boy was already hitting it before he could even blink.

Sasuke smirked again, as he took the hit. "That's what they all say." He exhaled, his voice strained and scratchy sounding. "That's okay, it just means you need to hit it again..."

Naruto smoked more, and then offered it to Sakura again. She took it. _'I'm not sure what the big deal is... After all, they don't seem to have any weird side effects from it. And I feel fine...'_

She smoked again, taking a slightly larger hit this time. She still didn't come anywhere close to the massive drags they'd both taken though. The smoke filled her lungs and disappeared into the air. It seemed like they had good circulation in the Uchiha household. They repeated the cycle several times, until finally she refused to smoke anymore. The effects were being felt too strongly for even Sasuke to continue.

"I'm good." The raven haired boy sighed contentedly, practically melting into the fabric of the large sofa they all shared. His dark eyes followed his every move, as he watched Naruto put the bong down on the coffee table. "That bowl's cashed anyway."

"Did you hear that?" The blonde boy suddenly perked up, his senses on alert.

His blue eyes widened and Sakura found herself following suit, even though she hadn't actually heard anything. It jolted her, and that was when she realized the true intensity of her buzz. She felt very high, although she wasn't sure that's what it was supposed to feel like... There was a very distinct tingle spreading from the base of her spine, going upward to tickle the back of her neck. It wasn't alarming though. She felt a sense of pure calm wash over her entire being.

 _'This must be how a cat feels when it purrs but it's hair stands on end...'_ She thought. _'Wait, cats don't have hair... They has fur. Yeppers... Fur.'_

She smiled in a silly fashion and allowed her mind to wander...

"I didn't hear anything." Sasuke snapped. "Not this again! Stop imagining stuff."

"But what if-"

"Don't."

"What if your parents-"

"No."

"What if they came back... And didn't call!" Naruto finally finished, gasping and then smiling for no reason. Then he seemed to remember and got upset again. He leaned over the back of the couch, peering out the same window Sakura had earlier. "Okay, they're not back. It's fine... S'fine!"

"Oh good..." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, and coughed a little as she did so.

"Let's pack another bowl," Sasuke laughed. "If you're still coherent enough to speak in full sentences, you're not high enough. Soon you won't be worried about anything."

Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about that... On the one hand, if this is what it felt like to be high, it might be fun. But on the other hand, what they were doing was still dangerous and new to her. While she was weighing her options, she found her attention completely captivated by the way his delicate hands broke apart the weed. It was hypnotic...

"Let's watch TV or something!" Without waiting for a response from anyone, Naruto reached for the remote, unsuccessfully. He fell over onto Sasuke's lap.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Sasuke glared at him, managing to save the plate of fresh weed he was breaking up, but just barely. "You almost made me spill it!"

"Sorry... The remote is too far away and I don't wanna move." He whined, pouting. But no one cared.

Once it was ready, the youngest Uchiha flicked the lighter again and held it to the lush green substance. He took a big drag and then passed it Naruto. Once he was done doing the same, he passed it back to Sakura.

"Uh oh, I think she's feeling it now!" Naruto remarked in a singsong voice. He waited for her to pass the bong back to him. It took her a few seconds.

"I uhh... I..." She giggled. "Hehehe... Yeah. Haha..."

She felt a distinct pressure in her head. It didn't hurt, but her whole body felt kind of numb too. Everything tingled pleasurably. It was nice... It felt like she was in a magical bubble where nothing could hurt her. For the first time in her life, Sakura felt like everything would really, truly be just fine. All of her anxiety just melted away.

"Wowww..." Sasuke laughed, running a hand through his hair and snatching the bong back from his friend. "I think you need to smoke more. Might as well really enjoy it your first time."

"I think I... Okay, yah." She nodded compliantly. Right now anything and everything sounded like a good idea.

The three teenagers were in the middle of a chronic laughing fit when something interrupted them. Someone had walked up behind them, and that person had just cleared their throat. Loudly.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke gasped.

There, standing face to face with them, was his older brother Itachi. 

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been forever since I've written any Naruto fics! I know this method may not make sense to most people, but I'm writing another story to break my recent case of writer's block. I don't know how often I can update this since I'm really busy, but I'll do the best I can. I know, I know... It's a bit of a taboo topic for a lot of people. This random idea popped into my head and it seemed like a lot of fun. I regret nothing. Hope you enjoy! c:**

 **So Itachi caught them! Uh oh... What's gonna happen now? xD**

 **-Kaline**


End file.
